


Snowstorm for a Broken Heart

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta didn’t want to be on the road with her let alone weathering a snow storm during the Christmas break, yet here he is, with Katniss Everdeen, the girl who broke his heart. How the hell is he going to deal with so much time alone with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Peeta POV

“Please please please Peeta? I’ll owe you so big. And I’m really really good at paying people back.” Madge flutters her long pretty eyelashes so sweetly at me and with that pout on her pretty pink lips I’m a goner. I mean, I would have said yes anyway. I had been trying to get a date from her for the past three months to no avail. Something always seemed to get in my way.

“Of course Madge, it wouldn’t be a problem,” I answer. Of course it actually would be a bit of a problem because she couldn’t leave until the evening and the weather didn’t look promising. The later we left the worse it would get, but it was a small price to pay to have her in my car, alone for a few hours. Maybe I could finally charm her into at least giving me the time of day. 

“Great! Oh you’re the best!” Madge claps happily and gives me a big warm hug that heats up other parts of me as well. “We’ll meet you by your car by 5 pm sharp. I promise! This we’ll be the best!” 

Madge bounces off with a cheerful wave of her hand, leaving me with a goofy smile on my face and it’s not until she’s walked down the street that I realize that she said “We”. 

“Wait, who the hell is we?” I try calling her out to her but she she just shouts something that’s lost into the wind so I’m left as clueless as ever. Over the next couple days I try texting and calling her but it’s useless. Either she is missing my messages or forgets to answer me back. She may be gorgeous and smart but she as flaky as a perfect butter croissant. 

Dating hasn’t been the easiest since I got to college, especially with that whole part where my heart was cruelly stomped on. Madge is pretty, nice enough, and most importantly actually seems interested in me, possibly, or at least I think so. When she came up to me asking for a ride, I thought it was my actual chance but I guess not. At this point I’m hoping that at least it’s not fathead jock Cato she hangs out with or even worse...Gale. Enough said about douche bag with a hero complex. Wherever he went a wake of misery follows him. Usually mine. 

By the time the last finals finish it’s time to meet Madge, and I’ve packed my car at least three times. My roommate Finnick probably has about a dozen new jokes at my expense. The snow is already starting to fall as I lean against the car waiting for Madge and friend to arrive but as time ticks on nobody approaches me. The parking quickly cleared earlier, most people already on the road early on to get home to their families so the silence is almost deafening. Finally a lone figure in the distance in a large puffy jacket trudges my way, tugging a suitcase rolling behind. As the person gets closer I can tell it’s a girl and she’s short in stature so definitely not Madge. She stops short but her face is shadowed by her hood so I still can’t tell exactly who she is.

“Peeta?” the girl says incredulously. I know that voice, there is no way to forget the voice that has brought you crippling pain and heartbreak. 

“Katniss? What the hell are you doing here?” The words bursting out of my mouth and I can feel the heat rising off my skin, the cold air no longer having any affect on me.

She throws back her hood and I can see that her eyes are wide, mouth open slightly in surprise. “Umm, well…” she stumbles over her words before she swallows hard and continues. “I was supposed to meet Madge here. She said that she got a ride for us.”

“Fuck!” I exclaim as I bring my hand through my hair. 

“Don’t tell me that you’re that ride?” If possible her eyes become even larger.

“Yup. Just call me your personal Peeta Taxi,” I say tersely, in no mood to deal with this right now. It doesn’t help my mood that it’s right before the holidays when I’ll have to deal with even more personal strife at home.

“Oh my god, this has to be some mistake. I need to get home. Prim’s counting on me. Where’s Madge anyway?” I can see the panic set in and it matches exactly mine.

“I have no freakin clue. I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes before you arrived. She’s not with you?” 

“I haven’t talked to her since this morning when she told me to be here at 6:00 pm. I was a little late because I got stuck at my job longer than I expected.” She stops and looks around before she says in a small voice. “She’s really not here?”

“No, she’s not.” I’m just not ready for this right now and I don’t know whether to blow my top, hide in a corner, or just take off in the car. Anybody but Katniss Everdeen. 

We just stare at each other as the time stretches uncomfortably when suddenly a phone starts ringing loudly. Katniss fumbles a while before she takes it out of a side pocket. 

“Madge where are you?! I’m here waiting. With Peeta. Why didn’t you tell me. What? No? Madge you can’t do this? Already?” That’s the most I can hear of the conversation before she turns around and whispers urgently into the phone to the girl who got us in this mess. Finally I hear “I’ll never forgive you for this,” before she shuts it off and shoves it back angrily back into her pocket. A big sigh lifts her shoulders before she turns around. Even from this distance and in this dim light I can see tears glistening in her eyes.

“That was Madge. She says she caught a ride with...with..with someone else, and left about 2 hours ago. She apologizes for forgetting to tell us.” Her words seem to hang in the air for a moment. 

Every curse word in the book floats through my head, but I settle for letting out the always efficient, “Fuck!” Of course this would happen. Why wouldn’t this happen to me. I lost all that time I could have been on the road waiting for a girl who would never show up and have been left with the one girl I’d rather be miles away from.

Katniss just sniffs and holds her head up high before saying, “I’ll let you get on the road.” She then turns as quickly as she can and starts heading back to where she came from. She’s not even five steps away before I jog after and tug at the sleeve of her coat, stopping her in her tracks.

“Where the hell are you going Katniss. The dorms shut down today for break. No one is allowed to stay over the holiday remember?”

 

“Hopefully they’ll let me stay in the dorm overnight until I can get a hold of Johanna. She’ll let me stay at her apartment.” She sniffs again and I know it’s not because of the cold, it’s because she’s holding back her tears. If I don’t take her who knows if she can get back for Christmas and her sister means everything to her. For a brief moment I just want to turn around and leave her there, but even the thought makes me feel like a monster and I know I couldn’t live with myself. 

“Katniss stop. Don’t be ridiculous. I can still take you home,” I say. She just blinks at me then her mouth forms a firm straight line.

“I don’t need you to pity me Peeta Mellark,” she says tersely between gritted teeth. She starts to turn around again before my hand shoots up to stop her again.

“Katniss, please stop. You’re going to miss seeing your sister and mom because it’s that awful to ride a few hours in a car with me? I think we can both be adults about this.” She looks at me suspiciously and I know defensive isn’t going to help any so I let out a sigh and sincerely say, “Please. I’ll be on my best behavior and try not act all wounded. Okay?”

Her sigh is a mirror to mine and she visibly deflates, “Okay. I’ll try not to be defensive either. Besides, I really need to see Prim.”

“Okay, then, let’s get going,” I grab Katniss’ bag before she can protest and fit it with all the stuff I’m hauling back home including a huge bag of dirty laundry and way too many presents.

As soon as we get into the car heavy silence descends over us but there is nothing I can do to alleviate it. The music in the radio helps but I have never been more uncomfortable in my life. I’m usually so good at starting conversations even with the most shy taciturn person. Actually I want to chuckle because Katniss was exactly that person. Never had I met someone who was so unwilling to open up, but when she did, it was beautiful. It pains me that all those long conversations we had over studying, coffee, on the phone, at dinner ultimately meant nothing. I thought I knew her better than anyone else, but I was wrong. 

The trip should only take three hours at most but as the minutes pass the snow falls thick and heavy so I take the road a lot slower than I usually do. At the rate I’m going, we’ll be lucky to get there in six. I’m glad I put my snow tires on because it’s a wet snow and I can occasionally feel car lose it’s grip on the road. I knew I should have left earlier but, Madge. Any lingering crushes were definitely dead at this point.

Katniss hums softly to a Taylor Swift song that comes on the radio and I have to bite my lip from smiling since the soft beautiful tone does more to warm me up then the heater blowing air at full blast. I don't even think she realizes when she starts singing along and I don't want to ruin the peaceful moment so I just keep my eyes straight on the road. I do chance one glance and in the the dim light, wisps of hair falling over her face, her lips so full and pretty, I remember why I fell so hard for her in the first place. 

Just as the last note of the song dies from her lips it's like a queue for the snow to start falling even harder. Actually "falling" sounds gentle and festive which this is most definitely not. It is blowing sideways and so hard I can barely see six feet in front of the car. Katniss takes notice too because she sits straighter in her seat and turns towards me. 

"Umm, Peeta it's getting pretty bad. Are you okay driving in this?" She says as she works the bottom of her lip.

"I'm fine. It’s fine," I reply in frustration but after a moment I feel the fight leave my body. "Okay I’m not fine. This is pretty awful.” Her beautiful grey eyes soften in understanding and I see her hand reach for me before she thinks better of it and lets her hand fall back on to her lap. 

My first instinct is to run a hand through my hair but I really don't want to lose any control of this car, "I'm okay now. But honestly I don't think we should stay on the road any longer. Getting stuck in a snow pile or wrapped around a tree isn't my idea of starting off the Christmas holiday."

The corner of her mouth quirks up in a small cute smile. “I wouldn’t disagree with you on that.” 

“I don’t think this storm is letting up any time soon and we still have three more hours to go. Just not sure where I can pull over.” I had done this drive so many times but on a clear day it could be less than 4 hours so I never bothered to check out any of the stops along the way.

“Actually we’re about ten minutes away from Sae’s Roadhouse Grill and Inn. We can stop there?” she says almost cautiously. 

“Oh that place. Never stopped there. Sounds as good a place as any. Been there?” I ask.

The little smile is back on her face and my heart beats hard on my ribcage. How such a simple gesture can still affect me so easily confuses the hell out of me. I would give anything to be able to cut off my emotions. 

“You could say that Sae’s my grandmother on my father’s side. After he...umm..passed away, we stayed with her for the whole summer. To say I love that place puts it lightly,” she says and unexpectedly I have a little more insight into Katniss Everdeen.

The visibility is so low if it wasn’t for Katniss directing me I would have probably missed the correct off-ramp. The relief at seeing the warm and friendly lights down the road takes the heaviness off my chest and by the time I roll into the parking I realize I had gripping the wheel so hard my hands actually hurt. As quickly as possible we gather our bags and rush inside. I figured if anybody is brave enough to fight the storm to steal the presents then they’ve earned them. We enter the reception area for the Inn side. Actually it looks more like a cozy wood lodge filled with comfortable overstuffed couches and chairs dispersed around a large intricately carved wood fireplace. There are a few people lounging, some just reading books, a couple of old men playing a round of chess, and a quiet conversation with a couple glasses of wine in hand. I wasn’t sure exactly what I was expecting, but I didn’t know I’d find something so welcoming that it feels more like home than mine ever has. 

Katniss rushes over to the reception desk at the far end of the room to where an old lady is sitting leaning back in a worn but comfortable chair. 

“Hey there old lady, shouldn’t you be in bed already?” Katniss’ tone is light and teasing, a smile stretching her face. It’s been awhile since since I’ve seen her so happy, not since a night spent surrounded by books, hot cocoa, and too many baked goods.

Sae looks up and the smile that she answers with is so bright and happy, it’s easy to smile along with her. “Katniss my love! What are you doing here? I thought you were headed straight home?”

She quickly jumps up and rounds the corner of her desk like a woman half her age, quickly wrapping Katniss in a large warm bear hug. They hold each other tight for a second before Sae finally lets her go from her tight embrace but bringing her weathered hands to Katniss’s cheeks. 

“You are a sight for tired old eyes. I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you until Christmas Day,” she continues.

“Well I had planned on going home because mom wants me to help with all the decorating but the snow storm picked up and there was no way we could stay on the road any longer. But how can I not be happy to be driven off the road here. I miss you old lady.”

“Miss you too my little bird,” Sae answers fondly before looking over Katniss’ shoulder and directly at me. “And who is this handsome young gentleman you brought with you?” The glint in her eye is mischievous and I don’t know why I get the feeling that she exactly knows who I am. 

“That’s Peeta Mellark. He was nice enough to give me a ride home,” Katniss answers softly.

“Peeta Mellark? That Peeta Mellark?” Sae now has a full on grin. She heads straight to me and grabs me giving me a firm tight hug before I can even begin to raise a protest. “Well, son it’s nice to meet the boy who Katniss has talked so much about.”

“Katniss has talked about me?” Surprise colors my voice as my head whips over to Katniss. Her eyes are wide in clear panic and I have never seen a person more red.

“Grams!” 

“Well it’s true,” Sae replies without any hint of apology. She just smiles sweetly and gives me a mischievous little wink. 

Katniss mutters a horrified “Oh my god,” and I can’t help the small laugh that bursts from my lips. I can feel all the tension from the ride over releasing, from the warmth and humor of this diminutive old lady in front of me. 

“You’ve been talking about me, huh? I didn’t know I was talk worthy,” I say to her and her mortification turns into a deep scowl.

“You are not talk worthy Peeta, don’t get any ideas,” she snaps back.

“Oh, I think I have exactly the right idea.” It is almost too easy to work her up, and I feel like we are right back to a couple of weeks ago, before the party. And it feels good. I’ve been angry at Katniss for too long and I just don’t have it in me anymore.

Katniss huffs in annoyance but at the same time I can see that little smile turning the corner of her mouth. Sae on the other hand lets out a full belly laugh.

“Well you two kids have some talking to do,” she says as she somehow is able to reach far enough to grab us both by our sides to pull us in and give us a squeeze. “Oh the energy of youth.”

She let’s us go and slaps her hands together in excitement. “It is so good to have you both here. Katniss the place is all full up right now so Peeta will have to sleep with you in your old room. I promise not to tell your mom.” Katniss let’s out a squeak but Sae just ignores her and she keeps full steam ahead. “I’m sure you’re ready to eat too. Why don’t you drop off your stuff and then come back down for dinner. Do you want to eat in the restaurant or here in the lounge?”

“Definitely the lounge. I need to spread out and get all comfy,” she answers. 

“Okay, I’ll get some food cooking for you.” Sae gives Katniss a gentle kiss on her cheek before she quickly heads to the kitchen with purpose. 

“Sae sure is something special. I wish I had a grandparent I was that close to. My father's parents passed away awhile back and my mother’s parents are as warm and welcoming as all the crystal that fills their house. I know exactly where my mom got her personality from.” Now it’s my turn to blush as the words spill out of my mouth. 

“Yeah, she is. I don’t know where we’d all be without her. But don’t tell her that, her ego is big enough as it is.” We both chuckle before she says, “Anyway, I’m starving, let’s go dump off our stuff so we can eat.”

“Lead the way.” As I follow behind her, it’s clear she knows her way around and the staff know her. People greet her warmly as we we pass and she’s a different person from the tight closed-off girl we all get at school. She takes me all the way to what seems to be a large converted attic and I’m completely aware that I’ve entered a Katniss private zone. The rug is lush and deep, there are two twin beds on either side, and a few posters line the wall, especially on the side with the pink sheets and I have a feeling that belongs to her sister.

Katniss decides she wants a quick shower so she heads to the bathroom and I take the moment to throw on some sweatpants before heading back downstairs to the lounge. Sae is already there looking tiny seated in a plush brown leather chair. On a coffee table in front of her are a few appetizer platters and my mouth starts watering at the sight of them. I take the couch nearby and start piling a small plate. The conversation with Sae flows easily, especially since we both have such gregarious personalities. She can also somehow read my mind and the curious question floating about why Katniss and family isn’t spending Christmas here at the Inn. She tells me that her mom has a Christmas Eve shift at the hospital so Sae will also be driving over the next day, leaving the place to be run by her Assistant Manager Darius. 

When Katniss joins us, I’ve already polished off the first plate of stuffed potato skins and Sae is regaling me a tale on how Katniss had to sleep overnight in a tree because she was escaping from a persistent and very angry wild pig. My laughter stops cold at the sight of her. It’s not like she dressed in a special way. All she’s done is put on a pair of yoga pants and thin hooded pullover, with plush socks on her feet. Her hair has been loosened from her usual braid and lies in thick waves over her shoulders. This is the real Katniss without the guard up, the walls, the hyper serious focus on school. She’s relaxed, content and simply gorgeous. I gulp hard. 

She settles carefully next to me on the couch, sitting not too close but not too far either sending me a small awkward smile before she starts grabbing some food from the table.

“Well, I have some burgers coming out for you too and I have to wrap some things up before I head to bed. I’d tell you not to get into too much trouble but you’re so wound up you could do with some loosening up.”

She leaves a kiss on the top of Katniss’ head before once again she’s off in a flash. I don’t want it to be awkward any more. I wish we could just have a normal conversation but we fall back in the same pattern that we’ve had for the last couple of weeks, dead silence when around each other. Looking down at the food I feel like it would be better if I didn’t say this while looking at her.

“Peeta, I know you don’t want to talk about it and I really don’t want to talk about it either…”

“Katniss, I’m so tired of being angry, can we talk about this…”

Our heads whip when we start speaking at exact same time. “You go. No you go.” When we exactly echo each other it reaches a level of ridiculous and the laughter we both let out is such a relief. 

“Okay, I can go first.” She nods her head and gestures for me to continue.

But now that I have to go first, I don’t have any idea where to start. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was so angry, but I guess, Katniss I want you to know that you don’t owe me anything. It was my fault that I misunderstood what was happening and I felt so damn stupid. Just all our late night conversations over studying, the dinners, the time we fell asleep together on the couch. I just thought we were heading somewhere. I guess I thought we were dating. Then I saw him practically shoving his tongue down your throat all I saw was red. I wasn’t angry at you but myself. So I thought if I stopped being so, you know, wounded, we could just take a shot at just being friends. ” 

I can’t read her expression at my confession, her poker face is too damn good, so I wait in anticipation to take my apology when she finally blurts out “But I don’t want Gale’s tongue down my throat! I want your tongue!” She slaps a hand over her mouth, once again turning beat red in mortification. 

The burning feeling of hope rises in my chest as I not so eloquently say, “Huh?”

She swallows hard and takes a large gulp of the glass of water in front of her before she finds her words. “If it makes you feel better, I thought we were dating too. As you probably know, I’m not very good with my words but somehow you drag something out of me that I haven’t felt with anyone. I was so excited to see you at the party and I was going to ask you to have dinner with my family. You were late and I was nervous so I went to the kitchen to get some beer when suddenly Gale came, started babbling about how we owned each other and then shoved his tongue down my throat. What you didn’t see was me kneeing him in the balls. And what we both didn’t know was that he kissed me on urging from Madge. Turns out she was harboring a crush on you. She didn’t know that I was falling...feeling so...strongly. Once she found out, she tried to get me to talk to you, but I’m kind of stubborn when I’m mad if you didn’t realize that already. When she called me today, she wanted to apologize and told me she set this up so that we would talk because she was feeling so guilty. So, ummm, that’s the story. Can you say something please.”

“So you’re feeling strongly…” I slide over a little closer as she nods her head. I feel an elation I haven’t felt since we were seeing each other, intermixing with massive guilt for not trusting her. I will do everything in my powers to make it up to her. 

“And you want my tongue down your throat,” I say with a teasing laugh.

“Peeta!” she exclaims shoving my chest with her small hand. But before she can move away I grab it and hold it to me, sliding over to her until we’re leaning into each other. 

“Answer the question Katniss.”

“I wouldn’t mind too much if you kissed me,” she finally answers as her hand unconsciously grips at my shirt. 

“Well it is the Christmas season and I’m in a giving mood,” even though it’s a joke, it comes out a lot lower and sensual than I ever expected from myself. 

Hey eyes lower to my lips before I lean down, at first gently touching her lips with mine. When she gasps I use the moment to press in tighter, our lips interlocking, releasing and interlocking again. I don’t know how long this lasts, never going to deep, just letting our lips move against each other. I have never felt so close to someone in my life. 

A throat clears behind us and we both jump slightly apart and turn to see Sae standing over us with two large juicy burgers.

“I tried waiting as long as possible but the food is getting cold. Glad to see you patched things up. But if you move the twin beds together, I will know and parts will be cut off. Darius is bringing over a couple of beers for you. That’s all you get. Don’t tell your mother. Good night! See you at breakfast!” Then Sae is off again. 

We just stare silent before we both start laughing until our sides hurt. When we’re both finished, Katniss cuddles into me and I kiss her on her soft warm cheek. “I would love to have dinner with your family Katniss.”

“Well it’s a date then,” she says smiling up at me. This time we let the kiss go deeper and was totally okay letting the food go cold. It was still delicious. God I love Christmas.


	2. Your Kiss Is On My List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is not moping. She is most definitely not moping because she's not with Peeta on New Year's Eve. Nope, not missing him at all.

“Come on Katniss, you can’t stay in here all night,” Prim whines, her eyes big and round, pleading with me. 

I have totally stretched the limits of her vast patience, I know that. But I really really don’t want to go down stairs. The exuberant sound of people celebrating the coming New Year on the first floor seeps its way even to our high attic room. I’ve never been a social person at the best of times and the thought of making small talk with acquaintances and pretending I’m happy makes my skin crawl. If forced to go down, I’d probably sit myself in a corner with Madge but ever since I introduced her to Thresh, the chef of the restaurant, she hasn’t been able to focus on anything else. 

“But don’t you want to show off how pretty you look? The dress Madge loaned you fits you perfectly, and I love how it sparkles,” Prim says wistfully. “I wish I looked like you.”

“Oh little duck, I wish I looked like you. You’re the beautiful one and don’t you forget it.” My sister is pretty as a picture. Our mom had splurged on a black dress that had silver stars all over it. Perfect for the New Years party. The dress that Madge loaned me is a gunmetal grey, the tiniest sparkles embedded throughout. The A-line skirt swishes softly around me and the 50’s style bust shelf enhance my modest bust. I’m not even sure how they convinced me to put it on in the first place, let alone let them do my hair and makeup. Perhaps they thought once I was dressed for the part it would convince me to participate, but I still have absolutely no desire to join in the fun. Forget about admitting to myself the reason why I am so reluctant. 

“Hmmm, distracting me with compliments, typical Katniss technique,” Prim says looking at me like I’m a puzzle that she needs to solve. The worrisome part is when I see that all too familiar gleam in her eye. 

“Okay then, if that’s how you’re going to be, continue moping like a sad emo boy then,” she says hopping up and bouncing out of the room like she doesn’t have a care in the world, not once looking back. I sigh in relief, kicking off my heels and slump back on my bed. Usually she is much more persistent than this, but I am going to appreciate that for once she respected my wishes. 

Unfortunately with her gone, my thoughts can’t help but drift back to what I have been avoiding all night, missing Peeta. I don’t even know how I can miss someone so much. I didn’t even think I was emotionally capable of it. I’m not sure even exactly what we are to each other, but those kisses, I can’t stop thinking of those dam kisses. Or the way we stayed up most of that cold blustery night just talking. And I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t also miss the way his arms wrapped around me, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. I don’t want to miss him. I don’t want to want him. This is nuts and it’s driving me crazy.

I don’t even know what to do with myself and I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin. Calling him is out of the question. He’s no doubt busy with his family and friends back home, and I don’t want to seem desperate. Because I’m not desperate. But I do feel slightly crazy. And I definitely do not feel like my usual self. Damn him. The moment he came into my life I feel like everything turned upside down. 

Just as I’m wondering what book I should read to distract my swirling brain, a piercing scream rings out, Prim’s scream. There is only one instinctual reaction I have, run. I dash out of the room and down the attic stairs to the hallway below and see Prim down at the end. When I reach her she is serenely smiling at me like she has not a care in the world and I stop cold. That’s when I hear the door slam right behind me. As I whip my head around, I already know what I’m going to find. Madge standing there in front. And when I turn back towards Prim again, her smile is wider than a Cheshire cat.

“Never mess with the best Katniss. You probably already know the door is locked. I took the keys earlier and hid them somewhere downstairs. You might want to try the bar first. Have a good time tonight! I’m going to find Rue.” Prim leaves me there with my mouth open and no outlet for my frustration except her partner in crime behind me, Madge, and she knows it. 

“Okay, now don’t eviscerate me too much tonight. I still have to look presentable for my date downstairs,” she says holding out her hands stopping me. “Besides this was Prim’s idea. Never underestimate the determination of a fourteen year old girl I guess. I had completely given up but she definitely had not.” As I turn back towards her all I need to do is look at her with one raised eyebrow and she continues to babble. 

“I just want you to have some fun,” she pouts prettily and I know that look she’s perfected could make a grown man fall on his knees. It just makes me laugh. 

“You owe me big for this Madge. Maybe you should try asking me first for once?” At least she has the decency to look ashamed as her her face gets beat red. 

“I know I said it before, but I'm like so sorry Katniss. I had no idea you and Peeta had a thing going on. And Gale kept whining and whining about you so I just said just do something about it already or shut up. I didn't think he’d just kiss you like that! So I may have kinda tricked you and Peeta to doing the drive alone. But it was my fault and it was the only thing I could think of to do! I know I was too impulsive. I promise next time to start talking to your first. But it seemed to work out pretty nicely. So do you forgive me?”

“Do you think if you talk enough you’re going to wear me down to forgiving you?” I ask lifting an eyebrow. 

“Maybe…” She answers meekly.

“I was on the road to forgiving you but after tonight’s antics, I’ve taken a detour,” I joke. Before she can pout further, or talk incessantly again, I grab her arm, “Come on, you can be my date for the evening.”

“But I’m supposed to meet up with Thresh,” she whined

“Well that’s the price you have to pay Madge until you and I find the key. Think of it as motivation.” 

She tries to unsuccessfully scowl at me before she points down at my feet. “Oh my god Katniss your shoes!”

I just roll my eyes and regretfully pull her away from my quiet bedroom. “Well that’s one saving grace then. I don’t have to wobble on in stupid pointy heels.” 

We both end up laughing as we head downstairs. I admit, I’ve been pretty pissed at her these last few weeks, but I can feel the tension melting away. I have no energy to hold any animosity towards my old friend, even if she frustrates the hell out of me half the time.

Sae’s Inn is completely packed tonight with people celebrating the start of the New Year, all of them familiar faces. It’s long been a spot for locals to come celebrate and she’s known beyond the small community for throwing a huge party. Actually it was how my mom met my father. She and a couple of friends decided to make an escape from town and traveled up to celebrate. As soon as she saw dad singing karaoke on stage she was a complete goner. She said she had stars in her eyes, and there was not one peep from the crowd in the bar. When we were kids, we would tease them with how cheesy their love story was, but now what I wouldn’t give to hear him belt out a song just one more time. 

People greet me cheerfully as we make our way through the lobby and I try not to look for a blond-headed boy among the crowd. I might as well hit the buffet table to fortify myself before I start my search for my room key, so I make a beeline straight there. Sae’s really outdone herself this year, everything looks amazing and tastes even better considering I can’t even get out of line before trying it. The problem is, Thresh is helping to serve so while I’m stuffing my face with roast beef, Madge is eagerly volunteering to help without giving me a second glance. Unable to get her attention back, I just wander away alone comforting myself with my food and decide to head to the bar. All I can hope is that Grams can help me out. Unfortunately for me, Prim and her are thick as thieves half the time so I don't hold too much hope. 

When I wander into the bar area, it is unsurprisingly jam-packed with people and I can barely make it through the entrance. I try bouncing up and down to see what is going on up front, but with my short stature it’s completely useless. All I know is some brave soul is doing a cringe-worthy rendition of Whitney Houston’s “The Greatest Love of All” with more enthusiasm than talent on the karaoke stage. Actually the enthusiasm probably has more to do with the amount of alcohol she consumed considering the slurring. With a little luck I somehow find a small spot at the bar that I can slide into and with a little wink, Thom the bartender slides me over a rum and coke. Unfortunately the drink won’t stop my ears from bleeding from the caterwauling on stage but it will definitely help soothe the pain. 

I breathe a sigh of relief when she finally finishes to a splattering of applause mixed in with a fair amount of laughter. The colorful and flamboyant Karaoke master Caesar Flickerman is just about to announce the next victim when my grandmother rushes over to him and whispers something into his ear before rushing off just as quickly. Even from all the way over here, I know she’s up to something. With that mischievous smile on her face, she’s definitely up to no good. All I can do is hope that she didn’t put my name in. It won’t be the first or last time she decided I needed to share my “talent.” 

“Well everyone it looks like we are very fortunate to have a special guest singer to delight our ears…” Oh god she did put my name in and I realize that being squeezed in at the bar, there is no easy exit. I’m going to kill her. “...the musical stylings of the gorgeous blond heartthrob Peeta Mellark!”

“Peeta?!” I yell out with surprise before my hand pops up to cover my mouth and I blush when several heads turn my way. 

There stands Peeta, a fantasy come to life, fit muscular body in a white henley shirt and dark blue jeans that fit his ass perfectly. "This is for the beautiful girl at the bar who had it in her heart to forgive me. Happy New Year Katniss," he says pointing in my direction, the jealous glares of girls suddenly focused on me. How is he here? How did I not know? I want to be pissed at him for surprising me like this, but I feel warm all over and for the first time all day I don't feel like something is digging into my chest. 

You think maybe I need help  
No, I know I'm right, alright  
I'm just better off  
Not listening to friends' advice

When they insist on knowing my bliss  
I tell them this  
When they want to know what the reason is  
I only smile when I lie then I tell them why

(Because your kiss)  
Your kiss is on my list  
(Because your kiss)  
Your kiss is on my list  
Because your kiss is on my list  
Of the best things in life

Hall and Oates? He chose Hall and Oates. He actually remembered that they were my favorite guilty pleasure band? I can’t stop the smile that stretches my face even if I tried. He’s not timid either, he puts his full gusto into the song complete with hip shaking. He’s definitely not good, not even close, but he pulls the crowd in with his enthusiasm and soon they are singing along with him. Then he points at me and gives me a cheesy wink and I’m laughing so hard my stomach hurts and I can’t catch my breath. 

Peeta finishes to wild applause and he bows in dramatic fashion before he bounces off stage and makes a path straight towards me, people easily moving out of his way, amusement and curiosity clear in their expressions. He stops short in front of me and all his bravado from stage seems to have left him. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is wild, and he’s breathing a little heavily as he takes me in with bright eyes. 

“What the hell am I going to do with you Peeta Mellark,” I say shaking my head.

“Well I was kinda hoping you’d kiss me. You know there was that whole song I just humiliated myself singing for you.” 

I just shake my head again and my answer is to grab his hand as I hop off the stool and pull him behind me outside the bar. I can hear a few groans behind us, disappointed that they’re being denied a show, but I ignore them as well as the confused protests coming from the boy I’m tugging. His only choice is to follow me as I keep moving until we’re all alone in a deserted hallway before I finally stop. I turn around and questions are just falling from his lips as I stand up on my tippy toes to pull his open lips to mine. He’s frozen for only the briefest moments before his hands grab me around the waist and pull me up tightly towards him so I’m balancing on the top of his shoes. The way his lips move against mine takes my breath away, like my lips are a drug and he just needs one more hit. When his tongue reaches into my mouth and takes possession of mine I feel my legs go to water and thank god he’s holding on to me because I’d be a puddle on the floor. 

He finally let’s go of my lips to catch his breath and leaves a sweet peck on my lips before saying, “Well that went better than expected. God I almost forgot to start performing, you looked so beautiful. But why are you barefoot?”

I give him a shove to his chest which pretty much does nothing. “I got locked out of my room by an evil schemer when I had no intention of coming out. So what the hell are you doing here? I thought you had to be with your family over the entire holiday?”

“I don’t know. I was sitting there while they’re all arguing like usual. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you and those kisses…” he emphasizes his statement by giving me another toe curling kiss. 

“So why didn’t you call me?” I ask after he finishes distracting me.

“Well I was on the road before I could stop and think about it, and then I was here and you were hiding out in your room, so Sae and I came up with this little surprise. It was a little difficult getting you out of your hidey hole though. Were you pouting because of me?” he asks teasingly as he pinches my sides.

I smack his hands away and step back, crossing my arms across my chest, a frown back on my face. “I do not pout Peeta.”

“I don’t know Katniss, it sorta looks like you’re pouting right now. Your lower lip does seem to be sticking out a little," he replies touching his finger tip to my lower lip. And as my frown deepens, I can tell he's struggling to hold back laughter.

"Well if you're going to tease me, then I'm just going back to the party." I turn and walk away but I haven't made two steps before he's wrapping his arms around me and pulling my body into his chest. 

"Oh, I know you don't want to go back there," he says, his lips moving at the nape of my neck. "Besides, guess what I found." He then dangles the key to my room before my face. I try to grab it, but he just hold is higher. 

"How did you get that?" I ask, turning back around towards him.

"I may have been in the kitchen when Prim came in and asked your grandmother to hold it for her. She just put it on a hook, so how could I not take the opportunity to snag it.” My answering smile is as big as his own, and I am once again grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me until we get to my locked door. He twirls the key with a flourish, a smug expression on his face. I can’t help but roll my eyes again before grabbing it from him and quickly opening the door and shoving him inside. 

The door slams behind us as Peeta presses me against the hard wood, but he doesn’t kiss me, he doesn’t even touch me except for his chest presses firmly into mine. His bright eyes twinkle in the dim light. 

“So are you happy to see me Katniss?” he says against my lips. 

“Maybe,” I whisper back with a casual shrug.

“Well, I guess I’ll just go then, he says and starts pulling back but I grab him by his shirt and pull him back against me so hard he lets out a grunt of surprise.

“Okay, okay, I was happy to see you and might have been moping just a little bit. But you better dare not tell anyone that, or...or...I don’t know what, but I’ll think up something bad.”

“Ooh, I kinda like the sound of that. You like to do bad things. I learn something new about you every day Ms. Everdeen,” he says with a teasing smile on his lips.

“Well if you keep talking then you won’t learn anything new Mr. Mellark,” I answer, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

He tilts his head at me and I know I'm in trouble when I see the dangerous look in his eye but there is no backing away from him and I'm helpless as he grabs me, throws me over his shoulder fireman style, and swats me on the ass. 

"Hey!" I protest, but I do admit there is a fair amount of laughter surrounding the word. 

"Young lady that was a challenge!" He declares, already running up the attic stairs. "And I am always up for a challenge." 

I really try to be offended but I end up laughing instead. Well, laughing and squealing because I'm deathly afraid that he's going to drop me. But he makes it up to the top and tosses me on to my bed hard enough I bounce a couple of time. I look up at him, breathing hard, hair everywhere, smile plastered on his face and he is so beautiful he takes my breath away. My heart beats so fast I can feel it throbbing through my body. My legs tighten as I feel heat pool between my thighs. The smirk plays on my lips as I quirk my finger at him, giving him permission. The smile quickly drops from his face as his tongue traces his lips. Peeta grabs the back of his henley shirt, pulling it over his head before crawling on to the end of the bed and making a slow path up by body. The muscles of his arms move and strain as he hovers completely over me, not quite touching me and god he’s so pretty.

My hands move to touch the hard lines of his muscles, and a shiver runs over his body. I’ve never have explored anyone like this before, Peeta is really my first anything. So I can’t help but relish the feel of him, even if it’s just my fingers gliding along the dip of his lower black. When my fingers glide around his waist until I find the hair trailing down from his bellybutton, I stop and let my fingers play in incoherent patterns. 

I look up to check his expression, and his eyes are closed slightly as his mouth softens in pleasure. I don’t resist the urge to lean up and pull his lower lip into my mouth, sucking it softly, moaning at the taste of him. The simple action seems to ignite something in Peeta. He pushes my legs side open as he brings my knees up as his pelvis thrusts up into mine in a rhythmic pattern that that has me throbbing and trembling under him. Our lips taste and bite, our teeth clash, and our tongues move and undulate against each other. It’s overwhelming. 

I don’t know how long this goes on, but god how I love just making out with him and now I’m so damn wet. When he pulls up, I glance down to realize that he has been busy while I’ve been lost in the touch and taste of him. I glance down to see he has unbuttoned the front of my dress and pulled the cups of my strapless-bra down to expose my breasts. His breath is hot and hard against my chest as he struggles to catch his breath from kissing me for so long, the sensation making my nipples harden. He pulls one of my nipples into my mouth, sucking wetly, and I tug at his hair as my chest rises to push him closer. Fuck, I think I could come from him just doing that. One of his hand travels down, pushing his hand down the front of my panties so his fingers can explore my entrance. His fingers roll and push down on my clit causing my hips to pulse in time with his movements. It becomes increasingly hard to suppress the sounds coming from my mouth.

His lips travel to my ear and his hot breath fans across my face, “Do we have to worry about being interrupted?” he asks. All I can do is shake my head no, biting on my lip hard. He pushes two fingers in me and starts see-sawing them back and forth. 

“Will anybody hear what we’re doing?” Is his next question.

“N..n..no,” I stutter. “Just us...tonight.” His beautiful wide smile is exactly what I need to tell me this is what I want. What I need. And I somehow manage to say, “Don’t stop. Please.”

“As you wish,” he says. Then he plunges his fingers in deep and points them up to rub the top of my wall vigorously, hitting a soft spot that has me crying out. His lips travel back to my breasts and I am overwhelmed by the sensations taking over my body. I can’t help the sounds that are coming out of my mouth, so I’m damn glad that we’re all the way in the attic because he makes me come so hard I’m pretty sure that there might have been some inhuman noises coming from my mouth. 

When the spots clear from my eyes, embarrassment comes rolling over me at this overwhelming new experience so the only way I can hide from him and the world is by covering my face with my hands. But Peeta always has this uncanny ability to read my mind.

"Katniss don't," he says as he pulls my hands away and leaves soft kisses all over my face. "That was beautiful. You are beautiful."

"I don't even know why I'm embarrassed. I guess I'm just not very practiced at this, well like at all. Peeta what if I'm bad? I don’t know what I’m doing." The confession comes pouring out of my mouth and if possible I feel like I blush deeper.

"You are definitely not bad at anything Katniss. And we're in this together. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Peeta then kisses me deeply but it's not the hard desperate kisses like before. They are full of care and love, like Peeta is giving as much as he can with the touch of his lips and tongue. I didn't know it was possible to feel so deeply connected to a person and even though it scares me, it terrified me more when I thought our connection was severed forever. 

As our time kissing lengthens, my fears melt away and I can feel that heat building up in me again, spreading to every point of my body. My hands travel back down and instead of just playing with the soft curls I find there, I unbutton his pants and slowly draw down the zipper. The moment it's all the way down his head pops up and he gives me a piercing look.

"A.rr..rre you sure?" He asks me shakily.

My answer is to nod my head enthusiastically. "We’ve talked about his. I want it to be you Peeta, only ever you. I have never been more sure in my life." And it surprises me how truthful that statement is. Instead of saying anything else I decided it's best to use actions, so my hands travel the edge of his pants, going up to the top, pausing to rub the dip of his lower back before pushing the jeans over the swell of his ass. I’m embarrassed to admit that I have spent a little too much time looking at that adorable bubble butt in school, and just thinking about it out of the confines of his pants makes my cheeks heat up to an impossible degree. HIs skin is soft under my hands and hopefully in the near future I can can explore him more fully. 

Instead of lingering, I give his ass a few caresses before I move down back to the front. His penis is hard and ready, and when I tentatively grab it, it seems to swell even more in my hand. Peeta’s lips caress sweetly across the crook of my neck, but as I take a hold of him he let’s out a low groan as he thrusts further into my hand. His hot breath is fanning heavily across my neck as his pushes rhythmically into my strokes when he suddenly stops and pushes my hands away, leaving a kiss on my lips.

“That felt so good. Too good. You’re going to be the death of me Katniss,” he breathes out. Every bit of Peeta presses me down into the bed as his tongue rubs deeply against mine. He pulls away, both of us trying to catch our breath and his hand reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a condom and shows it to me, a question in his eyes. I answer by reaching up to pluck it out of his hands. My fingers shake but I’m still able to tear it open without harming what’s needed inside. I pull it out it carefully and Peeta helps me roll it on him. His cock taps at my entrance making me squirm but he doesn’t make a move yet. Instead he wipes away the hairs from my sweaty face lovingly. He starts to pepper kisses along my flushed cheeks and just as he reaches my mouth again he starts to push inside. The fit is tight so he stops to ask if I'm okay. I give him what I hope is an encouraging smile and nod my head to continue. He does so, and I feel a sharp pinch that makes me wince, but I kiss his chin to hide the pain. When he is all the way in, he pauses so that we can both try to catch our breath and get used to the sensation. Although the sting does burn, it's not as painful as I expected it to be. And with enough time, even that pain fades away.

I signal that I am ready and Peeta cautiously starts pumping inside of me. Soon I'm pulsing up my own hips to meet him. He feels delicious. The feeling of being with him in this way is overwhelming, but at the same time already so addictive. I can tell that Peeta is holding back, restraining himself because it's my first time and I can't wait to find out what it can be like without any restraints. But right now, it's still wonderful. The heat builds in my belly and I start to lose control of my breathing, my heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest. I grip on to him probably a little too tightly, my fingers digging into his skin, my teeth biting into his shoulder as I let go, the explosion overwhelming me and I see stars for the second time tonight. When my vision clears, he's still pumping, biting that beautiful lower lip, before he finally follows me. After he pulls out, he rolls over to catch his breath before he sits up and disposes of the condom. He then settles back into the bed and pulls me to him, holding me gently. His right hand grabs my left and he pulls it up to his lips for a sweet kiss before bringing it his chest. 

"Katniss that was...amazing. You are amazing," he says in awe.

"Hardly," I answer shyly.

"Don't cut yourself short," he scolds. "I will convince you how amazing you are one day. It will be hard job, but I'm up to the challenge."

I laugh and shove him in the chest, but he doesn't move, just laughs along with me. I look down to see that we are quite a sight. "Peeta, we didn't even take off all our clothes," I giggle. 

"Somehow we still got the job done," he says, kissing me on the lips, a twinkle in his eyes. He is such a dork, but he’s my dork and I chuckle along with him.

Suddenly we can hear loud cheers erupt from the party below and I remember what day it actually is.

“Happy New Years Katniss,” he says, as he wipes a finger down my cheek softly.

“Happy New Years Peeta. Thanks for coming,” I answer before I lean up and give him a soft kiss.

“Maybe I should be thanking you for that.” I roll my eyes at the bad joke and slap him hard on the chest. 

“You’re just going to have to get used to my cheesy jokes Katniss. I have a lot of them,” he says, tickling my side. I try to fight him off with little success and soon he has me laughing hard.

After I catch my breath again, I tell him, “I guess I can put up with it.” Peeta takes that as an invitation and lowers his head for another deep soulful kiss that has my toes curling. Before I let it go too far, I push him away, pop up from the bed, standing on wobbly legs before pulling him up after me. 

“What? Why?” he says with a whine that makes me smile.

“Well we are all sweaty and sticky. And we need a shower if I’m going to introduce you to everyone downstairs. They’re bound be asking about us,” I answer tugging him along to the adjoining bathroom.

“Wait, did you say ‘we’ as in a shower together?” he asks.

“Yup,” is my simple answer.

Apparently it’s the answer he wanted because before I know it, I’m once again picked up, tossed over his shoulder as he sprints the rest of the way to the bathroom and straight into the shower. My surprised laughter rings out but is soon muffled by his kisses. I’m definitely in for quite a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! Unless I get inspired again. Thanks again for reading! Muchas Gracias to my beta diana_flynn. You can also read her holiday story Favorite Holiday (which is on year 3). You can find me on tumblr at drivebyanon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The continuation is already up with a flip in POV. And it will be most definitely go into "explicit" territory. Thanks to diana_flynn as always for her beta duties.


End file.
